Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are commonly used in microelectronics applications such as digital music players to generate an audio signal from a digital signal, and in televisions and mobile video devices to display colors and shades from a converted digital signal. A thermometer-coded current DAC comprises an equivalent current-source for each value of DAC output.